


【Drarry/哈德】【待授权翻译】P.S. I love you（一发完）

by runeseer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 20:39:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18972532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runeseer/pseuds/runeseer
Summary: 在过去的25年间，100封信，来往于哈利•波特和德拉科•马尔福之间…





	【Drarry/哈德】【待授权翻译】P.S. I love you（一发完）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [PS I Love You](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/485752) by shmexsay. 



> 注：这是一篇2008年的文章，作者最新的文章停更于2008年11月16日，尝试留言要授权了。侵删！！

德拉科愁眉苦脸的看着他面前的羊皮纸，手指灵巧地转着羽毛笔，思考如何以恰当的语句提出问题。良好的修养指导他应该在每封信的开头写一条短小的开场白，但是，这是要写给波特的信，德拉科怀疑“修养”二字是否存在于波特的行为守则里。  
一阵敲门声。  
“德拉科，你弄好了吗？”他母亲的声音传来。  
“是的，母亲，我马上就来。”  
德拉科一直等到她的脚步渐渐远去，然后，叹口气，拿起笔沾了沾墨水，开始书写。

-1-  
1998年5月19日，周二  
波特，  
我需要拿回我的魔杖，我们在哪儿见面？  
D•马尔福  
附言：我猜我应该为昨天的一切跟你道谢。我知道你重视这个，要不然你也不会这么做。我和我的家庭为你的出席致以我们的敬意。虽然我讨厌承认这一点，但如果不是你的话，我们一家可就没这么幸运了。

-2-  
98年5月20日  
我周五会去对角巷。中午在弗洛林冷饮店门口见怎么样？我确实关心，你妈妈救了我的命。

-3-  
1998年5月20日，周三  
我希望你知道那家店已经停业了。福斯科死了。  
D•马尔福

-4-  
98年5月20日  
我恨你，马尔福。  
-5-  
1998年5月21日，周四  
彼此彼此。  
D•马尔福

-6-  
2004年3月15日，周一  
波特先生，  
恭喜您所在的球队赢得了Which Broomstick第一年度魁地奇比赛。仅此代表《预言家日报》，我想请您接受我们的采访，请在回信中定下确切时间。  
谢谢您！  
德拉科•马尔福  
《预言家日报》

-7-  
2004年3月17日  
马尔福，  
你如果再像“波特先生”这样称呼我，我一定亲自把你丢进圣芒戈。  
另外，你近来如何？差不多…离上次我们通信过去了6年？你选择当个记者真是吓到我了。我一直觉得你是想当受访的那个，而不是采访的。你为嘛干这行了？  
H•波特

-8-  
2004年3月18日，周四  
波特先生，  
请在回信里定下您接受采访的时间。  
谢谢您！  
德拉科•马尔福  
《预言家日报》  
附言:谨奉告，我恰恰喜欢保持我彬彬有礼的风度。显然，这种准则不适用于你。  
又及：我选择成为记者不关你的事。  
又又及：如果你把我丢到圣芒戈，你永远都得不到上封面的机会，所以想都不要想。

-9-  
2004年3月19日  
马尔福，  
好吧。周日下午来我办公室，然后开始你操蛋的采访。  
H•波特

-10-  
2004年3月19日，周五  
波特，  
我不会在魔法部做这个的。所以弗洛林冷饮店怎么样？它重新装修，你知道顺便换了名。但是我不会拼那个新名字。  
2点，波特，你最好给我按时等着。  
D•马尔福

-11-  
2004年3月22日  
妈的，我很抱歉，马尔福。金妮就要生了，我把她直接送到医院，这就是我现在所在的地方。  
H•波特  
附言：是个男孩。

-12-  
2004年3月26日   
马尔福，  
再次为我们的错过抱歉。如果这对你来说很重要的话，我们可以再定个时间。  
H•波特

-13-  
2004年3月30日  
如果这能安慰你的话——我们用“德拉科”作为宝宝的名儿了。  
H•波特

-14-  
2004年3月31日，周三  
真的？  
D•马尔福

-15-  
2004年4月1日  
不，但是至少你回信了。这么安静的你还是第一次见呢，马尔福。  
什么时间？  
H•波特

-16-  
2004年4月4日，周日  
波特，  
太好了，我的运气不错。我的任务已经变了，报社决定独家对你和你的孩子做个访谈，而我是采访你的那个人。  
明天两点在那家我无法拼读的冷饮店门口见，噢，之后我们也许会去趟你家。相信我，我根本不想踏进某个韦斯莱存在的地方，但显然你的照片是必须得拍的。  
D•马尔福

-17-  
2004年4月12日，周一  
波特先生，  
随信附上即将周三发行的《预言家日报》的样刊，感谢您抽出时间。跟您合作非常愉快。  
德拉科•马尔福  
《预言家日报》

-18-  
2004年7月20日  
马尔福，  
我已获悉要发生的事，你决定要娶她吗？  
H•波特

-19-  
2004年7月22日，周四  
滚开，波特。你真是习惯于追踪掺和我个人的失败吗？最终我毁了我的姓氏，我的家族，这是不是让你内心产生了巨大的满足感？是的，我就是操他妈的要娶她，我怎么可能不？  
你赶紧给我滚的远远的！

-20-  
2004年7月23日  
怎么，就像你全程目击我掺和这事儿了？我并不是想嘲笑你，我想说的就是我真的希望一切问题都能解决。阿斯托利亚看起来很不错。婚姻没那么糟糕，你得知道这点儿。  
H•波特

-21-  
2004年10月19日  
马尔福，  
恭喜你。我在《预言家日报》上看到照片了。阿斯托利亚看起来很美，你竟然没告知她当时已经怀孕5个月了，你不错呀。  
H•波特

-22-  
2005年2月24日，周四  
波特，  
我写这封信仅因为我母琴坚持我应该通知你关于我儿子出生的消息。看在她终于跟我再次说话的份儿上，我只能乖乖的照她话做了。  
他的名字是斯科皮•赫利俄斯•马尔福。于2月22日清早出生，他和阿斯托利亚都很好。  
不用回信。  
D•马尔福

-23-  
2005年2月25日  
马尔福，  
我根本不相信你竟然给那个小东西起名叫斯科皮•赫利俄斯。我真心希望你和你的妻子能注意下，他上学时可能会被无情地嘲笑。  
H•波特

-24-  
2005年2月26日，周六  
波特，  
我的儿子不是个东西。  
D•马尔福

-25-  
2006年2月27日  
抱歉，我不是故意要把你儿子描述成一个东西的。但看你那么保护他，感觉很好。看样子你已经证明你会成为一个好父亲。  
H•波特

-26-  
2005年2月28日，周一  
你的恭维非常失败。  
D•马尔福

-27-  
2005年3月9日  
马尔福，  
金妮又怀孕了。  
H•波特

-28-  
2005年3月11日，周五  
波特，  
你如果你期待着我能祝贺你再次让韦斯莱怀孕，那么你想错了。那么这其中最值得称赞的是，似乎没有人能像你一样有勇气可以多次上韦斯莱…  
我必须承认我对你很失望，波特。我本期待韦斯莱和格兰杰首先会有一群长着雀斑、头发乱蓬蓬的小巨怪们，却没想到你倒赶了先。看上去事情往往都是反向发展。  
D•马尔福

-29-  
2005年3月13日  
哈哈，非常好笑，马尔福。我写信给你不是为了这个。我是为了…我需要你的建议。  
我不确定我已做好准备迎接另一个孩子的出生。  
H•波特

-30-  
2005年3月14日，周一  
讲真，当看到你的回信，我把茶水都喷到我的长袍上了，你还是期待着一周之内的清洗、账单吧。顺便，以梅林的名义，你为什么需要我的建议？你为什么就不能问问你的粉丝团？  
D•马尔福  
附言：如果你打定主意，那么直接做。半遮半掩没有意义。

-31-  
2005年3月14日  
没人想听我说这个。他们都觉得我生活的幸福完美。  
而我不想让他们失望。  
H•波特

-32-  
2005年2月15日，周二  
哦，好吧好吧。仅仅因为我鄙视你，失意时你幸灾乐祸，而我现在要让你付出代价。  
D•马尔福

-33-  
2005年2月20日   
明天下午6点在破釜酒吧见。  
H•波特

-34-  
2005年2月22日  
马尔福，  
谢谢你  
哈利

-35-  
2005年7月12日  
马尔福，  
罗恩和赫敏给我准备了25岁的生日party，我告诉他们不用，但他们坚持。看上去太正式，一本正经的魔法部官方的那套操作和棒上天的外国菜品，因此我想问问你来不来。如果的话，我会给你发邀请函，如果你愿意的话，你可以把阿斯托利亚带上。  
H•波特

-36-  
2005年7月14日，周四  
波特，  
是什么让你认为我会想参加你的生日party和加入你那些朋友小团体？  
我想我打算来的唯一原因仅因为阿斯托利亚一直喋喋不休地抱怨我从不带她出席如此重要、高水平的官方聚会。她出于一些可笑的原因，想顺便见见的你妻子。我告诉她韦斯莱一定会卧床休息。  
D•马尔福

-37-  
2005年8月1日，周一  
昨晚就是个错误。

-38-  
2005年2月1日【我认为作者这里日期标错了，应该是8月1日】  
我非常的抱歉，马尔福。我当时不清醒，我喝了太多的香槟，而…妈个蛋，我已经很久没碰过金妮了，因为她厌恶自己怀孕的样子，而且当时他妈的一大堆人想跟我搭话，而我只想远远逃离。  
我知道现在你会更恨我，但我希望你能接受我的歉意。这不会再发生了，我发誓。这什么都不算。别告诉金妮，我不是同。  
哈利

-39-  
2009年5月18日，周一  
我是。

-40-  
2009年5月25日  
马尔福，你给我回信了吗？我假设你还活着。我试着联系你——到你办公室好多次，但他们告诉我你辞职了。  
而且，你那句“你是”是什么意思？  
H•波特

-41-  
2009年6月4日，周四  
波特，  
你简直好极了！再一次，你打算，甚至你直接把你自己搞到陷入昏迷。我就纳闷了你为啥不换份工作。啊，我知道你总是最棒的那个等等诸如此类的狗屎blabla~但是你有妻子还有两个孩子，他们需要你。如果你在行动中被杀了，你觉得他们会怎么办？韦斯莱们已经有一堆小巨怪们，而他们可没足够的钱养活他们。  
顺便，我不认为在你跟死亡作斗争时，这封信不被看到，因此我现在写这个作为我自己的生日礼物，一旦你能继续用脚走路——就是这个，如果这次你能活下来，我会用奥德斯带给你。不过我相信你依旧会大难不死，毕竟你都从那些黑魔法和黑巫师手下死里逃生多少回了。  
是的，我是给你回信了，我还活得很旺，你还真是一如既往的敏锐。我从《预言家日报》辞职仅因为3年前举家迁往法国。你没注意到这个只能说明你的傲罗技能已经相当生疏。也难怪医院都成你第二家了。  
回神了，如果你还记得，在你25岁生日party过后，你寄给我一封信，写着你不是同。好吧，那就是我的意思——我是。  
这就是为什么我应聘了《预言家日报》的工作。我曾经…被前任总编吸引，不知如何是好；我也没为了得到工作跟他上床。在他们接受我的应聘之前，我才发现他不是我的菜。这就是我工作的幕后小故事，假设你还是好奇。  
正因为我知道你是个头脑简单的人肯定会问，那为啥你还要跟阿斯托利亚上床——因为我，喜欢，你，在喝了那么多酒，还开始…之后我问我自己。我的父母需要一个继承人，即便他们知道我的取向。我一直确保自己在没有和他们指定的人结婚之前，不会和某个女人发生关系。结果，每件事都一团糟。我父母心心念的继承人的出生终止这种婚姻。但是他们原谅了我，而我现在处在一个体面的婚姻生活中，有个还能忍受的妻子和我爱的孩子，不管你怎么想，只要我的不忠行为不公之于众，我能各种瞎胡闹，皆大欢喜。  
而我现在告诉你这些，我知道你是个明智的人，而且会立刻销毁这封信。  
D•马尔福  
附言：对于两个新波特-韦斯莱的诞生，我真不想吐槽什么了。我听闻传言，你给你第二个孩子起名叫阿不思•西弗勒斯。而女黄鼠狼竟然没反对？不，等下，你应该把她的名字作为你女儿的名字以此交换她允许你命名小阿不思。只有韦斯莱这么蠢的人才会把过世人的名字用于孩子的名字。真令人震惊，这个世界还能期待什么呢？  
（考虑到这真是四年时间里最值得吐槽的事）

-42-  
2009年6月20日  
马尔福，  
为什么我就不惊讶当你知道我可能活不下来阅读你的信时，你才能鼓起勇气写信这件事呢？  
我不知道我该说什么。我想我想得到你的宽恕，我那晚并不是想要冒犯你。我意思是，这跟你的取向是什么没关系，只是因为，我的做法错的太离谱，但我真诚的希望你再次跟我写信意味着你已经原谅了我。如果有帮助的话，我不介意你是个同。只是…抱歉，我还是要问：既然你不爱阿斯托利亚，为什么你俩还在一起？  
你近来可好？不敢相信你竟然搬到法国。什么让你做出这个决定的？我还以为你喜欢这里的生活。《预言家日报》的那群家伙对你的辞职一直深表遗憾。  
好吧，不管你离开的原因了，我还是希望你过的快乐。金妮想到那里去旅行，但很难从她的赛季和训练，我的工作（是的，在那发生后…我仍旧是个傲罗，我感激你对我家庭的关心，而我也吸取了教训），和孩子中抽出时间。也许我们会度假呢，如果我们决定好了，我会告知你的。  
顺便送上迟到的生日祝福。  
H•波特

-43-  
2009年6月29日，周一  
波特，  
我告诉你，巫师世界包容同性恋。我们才不像你们那些恶心的麻瓜们，残忍的对待同性恋。因此我觉得除你之外都不会有问题，尤其是考虑到你最好的朋友之一是个泥巴种生的麻瓜种。  
而我为什么要娶阿斯托利亚，去问问你那位麻瓜出生的朋友。我敢保证她会努力开导你从而得知错综复杂的婚姻中的利益。  
法国更有趣，比英国更有活力。我喜欢这里的天气和人。语言很难，与伦敦相比我宁愿在这儿，而且，磕磕绊绊的进行一些无意义的名人的采访真无趣。不像你，我喜欢改变我的生活。  
别把你妻子带过来，她已经有足够的雀斑了。  
D•马尔福  
附言：我真高兴你还能羞愧于你没死，我都准备好要发表一段你的生前回顾的演讲了。

-44-  
2009年7月8日  
噢，我从没那么想过。我觉得这没意义，因为麻瓜们才不在意血统。  
我问过赫敏，但我还是受限于我的观念。如果你不爱这个人你为什么要和她结婚呢？婚姻不能给你权利和地位。如果你爱上其他人呢？然后就被你能避免的关系而限制了。看起来很愚蠢，真的。  
H•波特  
附言：演讲？噢，好啊，当我死的时候，你怕是要上天。

-45-  
2009年7月18日，周日  
当然你肯定无法理解，波特。你们格莱芬多理想型的瞎了眼的一夫一妻制让你从没考虑过什么是便捷和利用价值，因为你让你的感情掌管了你的判断力。  
婚姻如此总要是因为它提供给你一个避难所。当你结婚，你看上去没那么亲近了，你可以远离公众，过你自己的生活。再者，如果你因利益结婚，你就永远没有理由去离婚。看起来势必比你被吸引的那个人结婚要少很多乱七八糟的破事。婚姻还是名望和受益的象征——这就是另一个你不能明白的原因。  
D•马尔福

 

-46-  
2009年11月10日  
马尔福，  
赫敏告诉我在今日发行的The Practical Potioneer上面有篇介绍你所开药店的文章。显然它美名远扬，甚至传回伦敦。我希望你没卖任何非法的小东西。  
我已经把文章剪下，并让猫头鹰带给你，万一你有兴趣阅读它呢。  
噢，前几天我遇到了你的父亲。我打听了下你的近况，可他却对我大发脾气。比以往更甚，我意思是。而且警告我说在你之后无权过问你的事情，然后拒绝明说。你知道他是什么意思吗？  
H•波特

-47-  
2009年11月24日，周二  
波特，  
我们从来就不是什么好哥儿们之类，除非你有更好的原因跟我联系——比每天向我汇报你的日常生活还要好，否则免谈。另外，对于我父亲的意思我也无从得知，要知道他从来就没喜欢过你。  
D•马尔福

-48-  
2009年12月9日  
操你的，马尔福  
H•波特

-49-  
2009年12月23日，周三  
你早就这么做了。  
D•马尔福

-50-  
2010年6月4日  
生日快乐啊，马尔福。你正式的老了一岁。  
H•波特

-51-  
2010年7月31日，周六  
波特，  
正式地向你说一声，生日快乐。我妻子出于不知名原因给你烤了些巧克力饼干。斯科皮坚持帮忙。当你收到它们的时候估计他俩还能保持稳重，但我打赌你一定会尤其的重视这些的。  
而且我没老，如果我老了，那么你也是。这就意味着你该换份工作了。  
D•马尔福

-52-  
2010年11月3日  
马尔福，  
金妮一周前作出官方通告，她已经从霍利黑德哈比队退役。她已经接受了《预言家日报》伸出的橄榄枝——做为资深魁地奇记者。这意味着，她现在有空闲时间了。  
我们打算到法国来个家庭度假。罗巴兹现在给我安排了更多灵活的日程时间，而且孩子们都大了可以一起旅行。你有什么推荐的地方、好的建议吗？  
H•波特

-53-  
2010年11月10日，周三  
如果你想找死，那么就来戛纳吧。  
D•马尔福

-54-  
2010年12月19日  
马尔福，  
我们就在戛纳。这座城市太美了。我们昨天享受了日光浴，还去了克鲁瓦塞特大道（你是这么拼的吗？），但是这天气让孩子跑海里玩还是太冷。  
我不知道你是否愿意明天一起喝个酒。金妮想回到克鲁瓦塞特，疯狂采购，而我实在是没兴趣，不过我还是想看看这个城市的魔法世界。你意下如何？  
H•波特

-55-  
2010年12月20日，周一  
我真不敢相信，你还真来。  
D•马尔福

-56-  
2010年12月21日  
躲开我，你趁早放弃吧，马尔福。我们住的酒店是由巫师经营的，他们直接给了我你那儿的地址。当你读完它时，我将站在你面前。

-57-  
2011年1月3日  
我还想再见见你。

-58-  
2011年1月4日，周二  
你已经结婚了，你这个好色的混蛋。

-59-  
2011年1月4日  
拜托了，马尔福。我周四就回去了，再见一面！

-60-  
2011年1月15日  
马尔福，  
我再也不会出去度假了。办公室就像某人放了一堆嗅嗅扫荡过一样：报告满天飞、没人接手的案子、出故障的仪器…耶稣基督啊，这他妈就是个噩梦！还好大部分不归我管。噢，最妙的事，莉莉在我们旅行时发现了什么，因此我回到家每晚每晚都得承受尖叫和哭闹。  
我一直在想…你应该回到英国。你可以把你的药店搬过来，我们这边很短缺你这种店。而且这样我们就可以经常见面了。  
我很想你，我知道你不会相信这一点，但是我确实想你。  
哈利

-61-  
2011年1月31日，周一  
波特，  
你知道你这会儿多滑稽吗？忘记那最后的两周，把它们和你那暗戳戳的小心思一起埋了！我们是上过两三次床了，但我们没任何关系。  
你，有，妻子的！！！  
德拉科

-62-  
2011年2月8日  
马尔福，  
我知道，我很累，我真的太累了。我只是不能…再去操她和遗忘这些。我需要和你面对面的好好谈一谈，哪怕这会让现状变得更糟。  
我爱金妮，但是…  
我总是情不自禁的想念你。  
哈利  
附言：你换了你的签名？  
又又及：如果你21号收到这封信，麻烦转告斯科皮，我祝他生日快乐。

-63-  
2011年2月20日，周六  
波特，  
这叫做“双性恋”。显然那些偏执的麻瓜没教过你这一点。他们也许会觉得这会让你有些其他想法，承认他们是对的——这让我感到痛苦。  
如果你爱她，就和她待在一起。就这么简单。你这年纪已经没有尝试的必要了，而且想以此度过中年危机还真是单纯的可怜。如果你真那么想把鸡巴捅进屁眼里，下次跟黄鼠狼上床的时候求求她。对你俩来说，想控制生育这是必备方法。要么，去找另一个同然后操他。梅林知道周围总有足够供你挑选的。  
我不喜欢你，波特。你曾是个性 爱高手，错误或不是，反正就这样。我们之间没可能的，而且别再想继续幽会了。别再给我写信，你最终会忘掉这一切。  
而且，是的，我改了我的签名，我有自己的名字，你懂。  
德拉科

-64-  
2011年4月14日  
马尔福，  
你知道吗，你之前采访我和詹姆斯后发表在《预言家日报》上的那篇报道，已经过去了7年时光。我今早整理物品时发现的，而且它就在一堆婴儿照片的下面。你相信吗？从那之后，感觉度过了一生。  
我的生活从上个圣诞节后一直糟糕透顶。我热爱我的工作，但现在也没那么有趣了，看上去黑巫师的供应量正在戏剧性的降低。詹姆斯和阿不思上幼儿园后生活了然无趣。金妮说他们需要学习逐渐施放魔法，但他们现在都把下午时间花在同学家。而金妮总是不在家，报道魁地奇赛事、采访那些球手。因此我跟前现在只有莉莉。她还差两天4岁生日，而我完全不知道应该给她买什么。她说她想要一套能做自己最爱的魔药的工具，但是我不知道她会拿它来做什么。赫敏说她正在经历这个“阶段”，他妈的我怎么知道这什么意思。  
我前几天梦到了你。我们在克鲁瓦塞特，周围没有人。你抓着我然后把我推进海里，然后你让我操你。噢，上帝啊，当你说出口时我差点射出来...我尝试脱去你的长袍，而水流让它们紧贴你的肌肤。你静静地站在那里任由波浪拍打你，视线穿过我就像我不存在一样。不知什么原因，你长出了巨大白色的翅膀和鸟喙。我一定是疯了，但是你看上去就像个媚娃，出奇的美丽。你煽动翅膀，我只能看着你消失在我眼前，我如此心痛的想要你。当我醒来，我还是想要你。  
我不知道我写这个为了什么。减轻我的无聊，我想。因为我现在坐在办公室里，周围被几百份的傲罗申请包围，做决定真是要了我的命。  
在你撕了这封信之前，你都不会看一眼的，因此我想我不会再写了。  
梅林救救我，我还是想念你。  
哈利

-65-  
2011年5月28日  
生日快乐，马尔福。我有很多话想说给你听，但是我还是想当面讲给你，因此我会继续等，一直到我们再次相遇的那天。  
哈利

-66-  
2011年12月18日  
马尔福  
圣诞快乐。我希望你和你的家人依旧美好。金妮今早提到了我们去年那次独家，而首先涌入我脑海的就是我们相见于克鲁瓦塞特的第二晚，当你正在给我口时你的脸。我的罪恶感让我找借口离开房间。我走到厕所，边想着你边打飞机。  
这也是开始假期的方式，哈？  
哈利

-67-  
2012年1月13日，周五  
别这么对我，波特

-68-  
2012年1月21日  
做什么了？我只不过告诉你我的感受。  
回来吧，我将为了你而离开金妮。  
哈利

-69-  
2012年2月29日，周三  
闭嘴，停下！这都是泛泛空谈，波特，而你清楚的很。你这是相思病是因为你最终发现跟一个男人在一起是什么样儿，任何事都比你那无趣的，超生的韦斯莱生活有趣。  
当你回想这些年，你会笑掉大牙的。面对它——你属于韦斯莱。如果不是女的那个，那就选男的那个，尽管我会为你的选择而颤抖。  
你想知道事实真相吗，波特？我现在就会告诉你，确保你会认真的读下去，因为我只说一遍。我想要你，但我依然坚持之前几封信中的观点，如果我们放弃一切我们之间是没有任何未来的。  
德拉科

-70-  
2012年3月8日  
什么叫做一切意味着任何事？我不能过没有你的生活，我已经有了便利条件或各种展览或名望。我不想假装我们无事发生。而且我不想让你成为我肮脏的小秘密。我会和金妮离婚。不管你怎么做，我的心都飞了，也无意再继续这段婚姻。我也许并不像过去那样爱她了，但我仍旧爱她并告知她真相。  
哈利

-71-  
2012年3月15日，周四  
什么，你现在爱我了？太荒谬了，我们这就是一时的放纵。你说你被我吸引，我不过就是你无聊的日常生活的发泄筒。就像往常一样，你喜欢打破常规。相信我，波特。这种感情只是一时的。万物皆有因。  
你可以和女黄鼠狼离婚，然后继续你的人生，而我不会为你离开我的妻子。波特，你知道我对于婚姻的感觉。我不想再为我的姓氏添上一道耻辱。  
德拉科

-72-  
2012年8月30日，周四  
波特，你彻彻底底的是个白痴。你为什么要这么做？如果你想给我上一课——为了我曾经对你做过的——为你接下来的凄惨生活而备受良心煎熬，那么你赢了。现在，请你，回到她身边。那篇文章报道说，她从没想过事情会变成这样。  
而且…如果你只是想毁了我的生活的话，你为啥不说出真相？梅林啊，你真他妈的是个彻底的格莱芬多。你从来都不会考虑一下后果！！！  
我恨你，他妈的恨死你！  
德拉科

-73-  
德拉科，  
我告诉他们的就是真相，我是个同，我喜欢男人，这怎么就成谎言了？而且我不会和金妮复合的，我们现在是朋友，这种关系比他妈的婚姻关系要好太多。  
该你作出决定了，德拉科。你真的要一直这样自欺欺人吗？你他妈的就不能像个男人一样吗？磨磨唧唧的。诚实点儿，它不会剁了你。  
哈利

-74-  
2015年6月17日，周五  
布雷斯会伤你心的。  
D•马尔福

-75-  
2015年7月7日，周四  
我确信如果他这么做的话，我可以挺得住。另外如果你都让他当斯科皮的教父了，他也不会糟糕到哪儿去。  
他爱我，而且他不为此感到羞耻。正如大家所愿，不是吗？  
哈利

-76-  
2015年7月15日，周五  
我发现你最终终于改了你的时间戳，档次还真是大大提升了，不过考虑到你事业平步青云，现在成了首席傲罗。恭喜你。  
D•马尔福

-77-  
2015年10月5日，周一  
波特，  
你的儿子真的加入魁地奇球队了？他算是最年轻的球员了，是吗？  
我猜他真的是紧跟他父亲的脚步。  
D•马尔福

-78-  
2015年10月29日，周三  
是的，我为他感到骄傲。  
关于我的一切，你知道的怎么这么清楚？  
哈利

-79-  
2015年11月17日，周二  
从报纸上看来的。你都快成旗帜了，大难不死的男孩，巫师世界的救世主，史上最年轻的首席傲罗，同性恋协会的知名代表，而现在则是——霍格沃茨魁地奇新星的父亲…法国人总是喜欢报道你富有魅力的生活。  
D•马尔福

-80-  
2016年8月4日，周四  
马尔福，  
布雷斯从他一个朋友那里听说你回来了。他准备去找你，看看你怎样。你住在哪里？还有，只是小小的好奇，你为什么回来了？难道不把斯科皮送到布斯巴顿上学吗？  
哈利

-81-  
2016年8月7日，周日  
波特，  
我们回来仅仅是觉得斯科皮到霍格沃茨上学会更好，我们现在住在肯特郡的庄园里，但是阿斯托利亚希望搬家。  
转告布雷斯明天我拜访完父母后，他可以来找我。  
D•马尔福

-82-  
2016年9月2 日，周五  
马尔福，  
昨天在国王十字车站看到你真是太好了。你和阿斯托利亚看上去很好，而斯科皮已经长成了一个英俊的小男孩。我几乎没认出来。嘿，你认为他和阿尔能成为好朋友吗？总会有其他孩子给家里写信说关于…一个波特和一个马尔福，成为最好的朋友。  
火车离开后，我准备追你，但是你离开了。我想问下你是否愿意在破釜酒吧喝一杯——在你有空的时候。汉娜•艾伯特——好吧，现在已经是隆巴顿了——当你离开英国时，接手成了老板娘。如果我们足够友好的话，我认为我们可以免费来几杯。  
我只是想知道你的想法，我不会做任何出格的事情，我发誓。  
哈利

-83-  
2016年9月5日，周一  
波特，  
Well,well,well。当一个波特最终分到了斯莱特林，你什么感觉？我猜他的哥哥一定会很讨厌他。我会告诉斯科皮跟阿不思友好一点，以防万一。  
我最近很忙。我一直在对角巷寻找空闲的房子，但是那些老杂种把过户手续弄得异常复杂。然而…我才我能为我们安排时间，不过这回你请。  
D•马尔福  
附言：周四的时候，你为什么没和布雷斯一起？

-84-  
2016年9月13日，周二  
这周五怎么样？我可以下班后跟你在破釜酒吧见。  
布雷斯和我几周前分手了，我以为你知道。  
哈利

-85-  
2016年11月18日，周三  
我知道你今天不能来。真心希望柜台的那个家伙在你回来时把信给你。阿尔想知道斯科皮能在假期时住在我家吗。当我在周六见你时，请告知我。  
哈利

-86-  
2016年12月23日，周三  
波特，  
阿斯托利亚想知道你能否过来加入我们的圣诞大餐。你可以把孩子和你的床伴…跟你现在上床的谁带过来。  
斯科皮还好吗？  
D•马尔福

-87-  
2016年12月24日，周四  
马尔福，  
我可以。我还是会像往常一样去趟陋居，但是斯科皮想看看阿尔长大的地方，我会自己过来的。斯科皮很好。昨天他和阿尔坚持在花园里面寻找地精。噢你先别忙着发火，斯科皮没有弄毁他的袍子，也没有感冒。事实上，他看上去很喜欢这个，如果他告诉你圣诞节想要一花园的地精，你别太吃惊。  
迈克尔来不了，他另外有事。顺便提一句，他和我不仅仅是床伴，我们一直在约会。  
哈利

-88-  
2017年2月1日，周三  
操他妈的，我从没经历过这么糟糕的一天，迈克尔想跟我分手。而且我手下最好的俩傲罗突发奇想的觉得需要来次罢工。在药店关门后我会阻止他们的，这样好吗？  
噢，我这里有些乔治•韦斯莱需要的配料清单，我已经猫你了，如果你有其中任何一种或者几种的话，你能把它们包装好然后我晚点过来取吗？  
哈利

-89-  
2017年7月31日，周一  
波特，  
快起床，生日到啦。我最好成为送你礼物的第一人（别指望我会给你的“小男孩”一个生日口 交）。你可以下楼然后拿到它。我会在栅栏边等你，你他妈的快点来，我马上要开店营业了。  
德拉科

-90-  
2017年8月16日，周三  
这种不清自来就跑我家的事情请停止，波特。我想阿斯托利亚已经开始怀疑了。她总是给我那种神秘莫测的眼神。  
德拉科

-91-  
2017年8月18日，周五  
为什么？我们又没做错什么。无意冒犯，阿斯托利亚如果对此有怨言的话，那她去他妈的一边待着玩去吧。  
哈利

-92-  
2017年8月19日，周六  
波特，你怎么敢这么说我的妻子？！！！

-93-  
2017年8月22日，周二  
噢，闭嘴吧马尔福。我能先在国王十字车站见你吗？

-94-  
2017年8月27日，周日  
好。

-95-  
2017年8月28日，周一  
好吧，行。我之后需要见你。如果你这么担心你妻子的话，那么我们卫生间见。  
哈利

-96-  
2017年9月2日，周六  
德拉科，  
当我写这封信时，你正睡在我身旁。你根本不知道你此刻有多美。好吧，也许你知道。但是我希望你能通过我的眼睛看到你自己的样子。我希望你能知道当我看着你时我的感觉，还有这些年来只能看着你，而不能触碰你是多么难以忍受…我一直等待你的回答，等待这么久。你一直逃避，一直。当你醒来，你大概又要跳下床，迅速穿上你的长袍，幻影移形到你妻子那里，或者冲我大吼大叫为什么不早点叫醒你。  
这就是我为什么写这封信的原因。当我面对你时，我可以告诉你我想要什么，但是我希望在你做出回答之前能慎重考虑。因此我希望你把它带回家，然后思考一下。毕竟这样你就能做出最好的选择了。  
我爱你。我无从得知原因，因为你是个狡猾奸诈的混球，世界最傻的白痴（这么侮辱你，我感觉又回到了霍格沃茨），但是无所谓了，这样的爱太他妈的滑稽了。情人眼里出西施。我知道你懂我的意思，因为你也爱我，甚至有时你难以忍受我。  
现在我们打开天窗说亮话吧（你会注意到我已经为你这么做了，自从我察觉到你一直挣扎于你真实的情感）。也是轮到你做出决定的时候了。你有一个选择：与你的妻子离婚，或者…好吧，你知道另种选择。阿斯托利亚是个好女人，我不想让你这样继续对她撒谎。当然我也知道你不想这么做。  
就写到这儿吧。理一理你的头绪，我会等待你的选择，但我不保证我能一直等下去——已经13年了，我们已经太老了，不能再这么拖下去了。  
哈利

-97-  
2017年9月29日，周五  
今天下班后来下店里。  
德拉科

-98-  
2017年10月8日，周日  
我知道我这么说出口了，也许你这会儿已经离开了，但是…别就这样离开我，别再一次这样做，我想要你留下来，如果斯科皮跟你一起离开的话，阿尔会垮的。  
哈利

-99-  
2017年10月12日，周四  
我应该离开，我陷的太深了。现在完全乱套了，我需要离开这里。  
斯科皮会留在霍格沃茨的。

-100-  
2023年5月12日，周五  
波特，  
我不能再这么做了。6年了，每晚睡觉前，我一直都在考虑你说的那些话。  
我和阿斯托利亚离婚了。我知道这么做已经太迟了。也许你已经找到了其他人，和他一起过着平静的日子。我会回到伦敦，也许会跟我父母住一段时间，然后…我不知道。然后做一个富有的酒鬼？也许这才是目前仅存的选择，鉴于我刚从酒吧出来。  
你已经帮了我很多忙了，我这辈子可能都还不清了（确实），但是我最后有一事相求，告诉我你能原谅我。我只想确定这个。上帝啊，我无法相信我竟然乞求能得到你的原谅。现在我才知道为什么格莱芬多总是大谈特谈。爱情总是让人盲目、让人愚蠢。  
但是我很抱歉，我为这些年来一直没向你做出承诺，自欺欺人，假装你对我不重要而道歉。“你对我不重要”…这太逗了。你对我来说太重要了因此我不得不搬家到该死的法国——两次——生活在那些麻瓜中间以为能忘记你。我不能为没有放弃一切而发脾气，因为你一直掌控着我，拥有让我怀疑我自己，和所有我坚信的事情的能力。我不知道这是好事还是坏事。  
这就是我想说的，也许我们还会见面的，也许不会。纵然你已经停止等待，我不会停止的。而我现在可以等你。  
德拉科  
附言：我爱你。我爱  
附附言：当你看完这封信，想怎么处理都可以。事实上，我希望你能烧掉它，因为从此世界上再不会有人看到德拉科•马尔福如此脆弱的时刻了。

 

当德拉科的手指拂过黄色羊皮纸上巨大红色的“返还给寄信人”的戳记时，不由自主的颤抖着。他闭上双眼，回忆起当他看到那只猫头鹰回来时脚上原封不动的信件时的心情：愤怒、崩溃、心碎一齐扑向他。泪水从眼角缓缓流下，经过了他布满皱纹的脸颊，在阁楼灯光的照射下，反射出歪歪扭扭的痕迹。  
“父亲？”  
德拉科扭过头，看到他儿子一脸担心的站在门口时，匆忙的用手指擦了一下眼睛。  
“对不起，我刚刚在看一些旧信件。”  
斯科皮表情缓和了些：“不是吧，”他说，高高举起蜡烛，走近德拉科，他向他的父亲伸出手：“您总是阅读这些信件。”  
“在我这个年纪，总是会常常回忆过去。”德拉科握住他儿子的手，然后让自己站起来，关节发出嘎吱嘎吱的声音时，不由的瑟缩一下。“尤其是这些特殊的回忆。”他补充道，在他用魔杖施咒关上上学用的箱子之前，他最后看了一眼那些凌乱的厚厚的一堆信件。  
“这么多年了，您依旧没告诉我您一直与谁保持通信。”斯科皮在与德拉科下楼的时候问道。  
德拉科小小的微笑了一下：“当你足够老的时候，我才会告诉你。”  
“我都快50岁了，父亲。我认为我几十年前就已经到了“足够老”的程度。”  
德拉科咽了一口气：“当你等待着读这些信时，你才能越来越欣赏到这些信的内涵。每次我读它们时，我都能找到比之前更多的小细节。”  
当他们走到楼下时，斯科皮怀疑的摇了摇头：“我一点都不了解你，父亲。”  
一声轻笑，德拉科轻轻拍了拍自己儿子的肩膀，跟着他走进马尔福庄园的客厅。  
两个身影坐在壁炉前装饰颇为奢华的扶手椅上，轻声的交谈着。火光的照耀下，两个花白头发的人一起转了过来。  
“到时间了哟。”哈利对德拉科和斯科皮说，咧开嘴笑着。  
阿不思热切的点着头：“我认为我不想听关于爸爸的另一个故事了。”  
斯科皮坐在他最好的朋友身边：“抱歉，我们刚在阁楼。”  
“你们为什么在阁楼啊？”哈利问道，与此同时，德拉科蹒跚的穿过房间，舒适地陷在哈利旁边的位置里。  
德拉科意味深长的看了哈利一眼：“我在读那些旧信件。”  
“噢，是嘛？”一只手覆在德拉科消瘦的手上，证明了他们一起度过的那些时光。德拉科翻转了自己手，让自己的掌心与哈利的掌心贴合，十指交错。  
“是啊，那些信太引人入胜了——文字优美，至少一半以上是这样的。”  
“我赞同。”哈利做了个鬼脸。他朝阿不思和斯科皮看去——那俩人正在为詹姆斯的儿子即将应聘“the Pride of portree”的决定而争论。然后他转过身面向德拉科，发出低沉的声音，询问到：“你把它们都看完了？”  
“每一封都看了，”德拉科回答，哈利的眼睛亮了起来：“甚至是最初的几封，你知道你只告诉我一次说你恨我？”  
“可以想象。我相信我在你面前说了无数次。”  
“差不多。”德拉科表示赞同，又陷入了椅子。  
他的思绪回到了他送出最后一封信的时刻。德拉科跟阿斯托利亚摊牌了，而她很容易就接受了。德拉科的直觉是对的——阿斯托利亚早已察觉。几周之后，他们结束了婚姻，而哈利没有回信。德拉科放弃了希望，准备收拾行李离开法国。接着，在他准备出发的几天前，哈利站在他家门前。  
“我收到了你的信，”他开口，德拉科抓紧门框，沉默地注视着他：“我读了它，我回信了，因为我不想烧掉它，而且我清楚如果它没有被销毁，你肯定会把它藏到一个不那么容易发现的地方。还有…我坐下好好想了一下，一部分的我想让你知道你他妈仍旧是个混蛋，而且不值得让我等这么久，而我也知道我需要时间来做出正确的选择。我不想再仓促的做个愚蠢的决定了。而且…我不确定我是否做好了。”  
他没有。在德拉科开口说话之前，哈利一直都没为自己的生活做出一个好决定。  
德拉科走上前，倾身紧紧靠着哈利，低声说道：“我爱你。”  
哈利的笑容就是德拉科想要得到的一切。


End file.
